My Somebody
by xo.skyla
Summary: "I've always felt incomplete - a nobody. But when I'm with you . . . I feel like I have a heart - like, for the first time, I'm whole." Finding love at the wrong time and with the wrong person. FML. AU. (!) MATURE CONTENT - you have been warned. Roxas/Kairi.
1. A for Abstraction

_**Author's Note: Hmm, I've come to notice that I have started to want to write pairings that I don't really support, but don't mind on occasion. I think it's because I get bored with the more 'popular' pairings (I'm generally a very Canon shipper). Weird. I know. But whatever. Besides, Roxas and Kairi look hot together. xD**_

_**Rated: M for Mature. Before you even read - this story WILL have lemons/limes/peaches or whatever the hell you call it. In fact, this chapter has some questionable content midway through. But that won't be the main focus. They will be here and there, but the focus will be on the relationships they're trying to achieve and character progression.**_

_**Feedback would be greatly appreciated! I'm always up for improving and any constructive criticism from you would be an honor! Especially since this is my first time writing anything explicit. I feel naughty. LOL.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: A for Abstraction<strong>

* * *

><p>Her tiny, sharp elbow feels like a knife in his abdomen and causes him to grunt, his lips smacking as they leave the side of her smooth, white neck. Immediately his blue irises snap upward, meeting her indigo ones questioningly.<p>

"The hell was that for?" Roxas inquires hatefully as he settles back. The petite redhead nestled against his chest huffs.

"I can't watch the movie with you trying to seduce me every other minute."

"Come on, Kairi," he begins, snaking his lean arms around her waist. "It's Friday - we always do this on Friday."

His roommate for the past two years - and childhood friend since he was five - rolls her eyes. "Only when it's time for bed - and it's only," she pauses to peer at the digital clock embedded in the wall above their flat-screen television, "8:42PM. That's way too early for bed. Besides, I wanted us to shower together tonight."

Roxas' face lights up. He's always loved shower sex - at least with Kairi. She's like a water goddess in the shower. He can already imagine her pale skin in contrast with her damp, dark hair cascading between her shoulder blades and down her spine, his hands slipping -

He's knocked from his daydream when Kairi digs her elbow into his abdomen again. He winces and shoots her a glare. "Calm down Romeo, you're poking me in the butt."

He snorts. "Well, maybe I wouldn't be if you didn't prance around the place in nothing but lingerie." He shakes his head at her state of undress. "I mean, we could get visitors at anytime. Like my brothers for instance - or Riku and Tidus and Wakka and -"

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to name off everyone we know." Kairi grumbles, snuggling up against him again, the movie blasting in the background. "When anyone is coming over, they always text, remember? No one except maybe Namine - you know, since she has cousin and best friend rights - shows up unannounced."

"You forgot about Axel. He's got best bro rights."

"I don't think it matters much anymore. He's already caught me too many times - and Namine doesn't care - she's had to put up with me since birth."

Roxas promptly plants a kiss on the top of her head before resting his chin there. "I'm surprised that Sora and Riku haven't seen anything with them being your best friends and all. Then again, if they did, they sure as hell wouldn't tell you."

Kairi laughs. "What made you think they haven't?" Roxas is stunned into silence. Being Sora's twin, he certainly would be the first or second to know if he had seen Kairi naked - "Not my whole body, though," she elaborates. "We were at the beach and my bikini top wasn't double-knotted - you can guess what happened next."

". . . They saw two mosquito bites?"

He receives another swift blow to the abdomen. This time he chuckles in response. Kairi knows she doesn't have the biggest chest, but she isn't inadequate, she just 'packs' more in the 'trunk'.

"Asshole," she mutters, a small smile tugging at her lips.

This is the life.

They're young - only twenty-three-years-old - have jobs, an amazing social network, and all that they could need. The only reason they moved in together was to help pay bills while they both finished up college. Now that they're out of school, they just haven't found a reason to stop living together. They're comfortable with one another, they have a 'friends with benefits' situation going on, and neither have any children to worry about (unless you consider Axel - he's like their adopted child that randomly shows up sometimes and stays for a day or two).

If one were to sum up their lifestyle, it would fall under the whole 'live fast, die fast' category. Roxas only works three days a week at a local host club while he does professional photography on the side (mainly scheduling seasonal photo shoots or senior pictures, sometimes family or group photo sessions as well). He makes enough munny to pay all their bills plus buy groceries (and still has plenty left over) while the munny Kairi makes from working three twelve or longer hour shifts at the hospital is used for their wants.

Their wants mainly being partying or going out with friends and buying expensive new toys - hence the sexy sports cars sitting outside in the parking lot.

"So, are you still crushing on Olette or what?" Kairi suddenly pipes, twirling a strand of crimson hair around her index finger. Roxas' cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"She won't give me the time of day. I think she likes Hayner . . ." he murmurs, running a hand through his sunny blond tresses, a look of disappointment marring his handsome visage.

"Oh, you don't know that, Rox. Just keep trying, like," she pulls away and twists around to face him, her irises gleaming brightly (as they usually do when she thinks she has just developed the most cunning plan), "take her on a date! Or just try to spend more alone time together. I'm sure she'll come around. Besides, you're a lot cuter than Hayner."

He sighs. "I don't know, Kai. I mean, I've had shitty luck when it comes to girls."

"What do you mean?" Kairi questions, arching an eyebrow. "You dated Yuffie - and she was really popular in high school, that girl that Tidus is with now - Yuna. You also dated that one really sweet girl but she is a few years older than us, I think her name is Belle?" Roxas bobs his head at her question. "Okay, then you went out with that other girl that was a complete bitch, what was her name?" She scrunches her face up in concentration. "Larxene!"

Roxas grimaces at the last name. "Axel did try to warn me about that one. I should have known better." he says, shaking his head from side-to-side. "But _dayummm_ could she fill out a school uniform like no other. Her cleavage should have been illegal."

"She developed breasts when we were in like the fifth grade."

They both laugh at that and Roxas settles comfortably against the couch, allowing Kairi room to turn around and lay on the opposite end of the sofa. He crosses his legs and props one elbow up on his knee, the other used to push his stubborn bangs out of his eyes. He sighs once the laughter dies down and adds: "But those were just flings. I dated all of them for like a month or two then dumped them."

"You sound like a real douche when you put it that way."

He shrugs. "I was a teenage boy lacking emotional depth, my actions are excusable."

"Whatever," she chimes, smirking.

"But the point is - I was turned down by the women I really wanted to give a shot. Namine shot me down then practically flung herself in Riku's arms and Xion pretty much crammed her foot down my throat before attaching herself to Axel. You know what those two guys have in common?"

Kairi squints one eye and taps her chin in thought. "Long, sexy hair?"

Roxas gives her a dry look and frowns. "No," he says in a bitter tone, a dark look crossing his visage, "big ass biceps."

"Look at it from my perspective, Rox, you still have a chance with Olette! The guy I'm hopelessly in love with is _engaged_. I lost my chance a long time ago - and I would hate for you to be going through what I am." the redhead retorts, a pained and distant look in her stunning indigo irises momentarily before being quickly squashed by a cheerier exterior.

"I hate when you do that," he grumbles, scowling. Kairi cocks her head to the side (why does she look cute when she does that), confused.

"What?"

"When you try to hide what you're feeling. You know I can read you like an open book."

She blinks and mulls over his words for a few seconds. She eventually bobs her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "I'm sick of crying over it. There's nothing I can do - and I'm not some home wrecker. Besides," she says, fiddling with one of the strings on the bottom of Roxas' sweatpants leg, "Sora is my best friend, I only want him to be happy. I'd jump off a cliff before I'd take that away from him."

There's an awkward pause, then:

"Now that this conversation is officially depressing, how about we ditch the movie and hop in the shower?" Roxas offers, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. Kairi's lip pinch together, her eyes narrowed into a glare as she reaches over and lightly slaps his shin. "Is that a 'no'?"

She seemingly contemplates his offer a moment and then visibly relaxes, not giving a verbal response. Instead, she slides her legs off the couch and places the soles of her feet against the cold, wooden floor and stands. She holds up a hand and motions for him to follow her with her index finger, her cherry red lips curved ever-so-slightly.

He doesn't have to be told twice.

By the time they reach the bathroom, Roxas has already discarded his shirt and sweatpants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs. In the meanwhile, Kairi starts preparing the shower, adjusting the nozzles about midway up the wall until the water's temperature is lukewarm. Once satisfied with her work, she turns back to face Roxas, not surprised to see the eager look on his face (she's certain hers looks the same way).

He reaches her in a blink, his hands finding purchase on her round hips and pulling her body close, their pelvises and foreheads pressed together, the friction between their nether regions already noticeable. Kairi gives him a warm smile while winding her arms around his neck and standing on her tip-toes, barely grazing her plump lips against his before placing a more firm, but still light, kiss near the corner of his mouth. His hands start to slide slowly up her back and towards the clasp of the lacy, rose-hued brazier that firmly cuffs her breasts.

"Hmm, I need you," she whispers against his ear, her tongue darting out to barely touch his earlobe before she dips her head a little lower, placing a line of kisses along his neck - nice and slow, gentle yet firm. At the same time Roxas manages to free her chest of its binding and pulls back slightly to slide the straps down her arms, one at a time, the backs of his fingers never leaving her skin. He drops the garment to the floor, his eyes locked with hers, both sets dilated with lust.

"I want you_ so_ bad," she says, walking towards him with a slight sway, one hand reaching out to press against his sternum, guiding him toward the wall near the shower until his back hits the cool tile. She keeps coming towards him until their bodies are melded together once more, her calf muscles tightening as she pushes herself up as close to his height as she can.

"You've already got me," he tells her, scooping down for a kiss, but she evades and leans back, the tip of her right index finger, trailing from the hollow in his neck down his chest, getting lower and lower before stopping at the waistband of his underwear. Her eyebrows twitch.

"These just won't do, now." She raises both hands to the side and gives a tug, dropping the last bit of his clothing onto the floor, leaving his manhood exposed in all its glory.

Roxas gives a lopsided grin and places all his weight on the bottom of his feet, towering a head taller than her. She peers up at him, awaiting his next move.

"My turn," he says, his voice dark and alluring, sending chills down Kairi's spine.

Roxas takes her reaction as a sign of approval and moves in, cuffing her chin and forcing her to tilt her head back, leaving her neck and shoulders vulnerable. He bends down and begins placing gentle, coaxing kisses on the side of her neck before moving to her shoulder then collarbone, pausing to suckle the skin there, leaving a small love bite in his wake.

Kairi lets out a small moan, her knees rubbing together in anticipation and her hands finding his strong, lean shoulders for support. Roxas doesn't mind and continues onward, his lips appreciating her sternum while his hands roam from her back to her hips, his thumbs hooking the waistband of her panties.

"Fu - _Rox . . !_" she gasps just as his lips climb one of the mounds on her chest, settling centimeters from the sensitive nub in the center. She buries a hand in his hair, closing her eyes and allowing her head to loll to the side while she enjoys the tingling sensations from the tips of her toes all the way to the top of her scalp.

Roxas doesn't give her what she wants. He lets his mouth please her breasts everywhere but the sensitive nubs before going lower, leaving her whimpering and breathing heavily as he places light kisses down the center of her stomach in a vertical path while his hands slowly work her panties over her thighs and down around her knees.

"You're killing me - _tss!_" she hisses as he sucks on her hipbone, leaving a mark there, too, before moving down to her thigh. By now her lace-laden panties are at her feet and he takes the opportunity to run his right hand down behind her knee and lift her pale, toned leg up, exposing her sacred area. He presses his lips against the inner part of her knee and leaves feather-light kisses against her warm, silky skin, as he inches closer to her womanhood.

Just as he reaches her innermost thigh she moans out loudly: "_Please!_"

Roxas smirks against her skin and firmly puckers his lips against the junction of her leg and pelvis. She bucks against him slightly, impatient, but it only makes him want to make her wait longer - though he knows it will mean punishment for him later. So he moves in, his tongue smoothing over his bottom lip before penetrating her.

She tastes bittersweet and familiar. He doesn't mind. He focuses on sliding his tongue up and down on that swollen spot that causes her to cry out his name loudly every time he grazes it.

Kairi's lost it at this point. She can't tell which way is up, down, left, or right. All she knows is the white hot pleasure invading her mind and numbing every corner, leaving her as nothing more than putty in this man's hands. She's certain that if he weren't supporting most of her weight, she would have already fallen over.

Her breathing becomes labored and her stomach tightens. Roxas pauses and looks up at her while pressing a finger inside of her and slowly pushes in until he hits a particular place deep within that causes her to shudder. "Relax, it will feel so much better." She somehow manages to nod and forces the muscles in her stomach to relax. "Good."

He pulls his finger out and replaces it with his tongue, applying pressure back to that one spot that causes her chest to heave and entire body to quiver. She begins to huff as his tongue alternates between dabbing and swirling motions. "_Ahh_, Roxas -_ don't stop_. If feels - _ooooh_ - so _good_." she pleads, her pelvis moving back and forth in cooperation with his mouth.

"_Uhh_ . . ."

Just as she's about to reach her peak - and the heat building in her lower abdomen feels as if it's about to burst, he pulls away and stands, his hands cuffing her ass before hoisting her upward. She whimpers, confused, but manages to lock her ankles together, her legs straddling his hips, and her arms securing themselves around his neck in her daze. She asks in a breathless tone: "What are you doing?"

The left corner of his mouth pulls upward. "I'd hate for the water to get cold."

_Oh._ Right.

Roxas steps carefully into the shower, pushing her through the curtain of water, completely drenching both of them from head to toe with the warm beads until her back hits the wall. She stares into his eyes and wedges her bottom lip between her teeth at the look of pure heat and lust radiating from their sapphire depths. The look alone causes more moisture to collect between her legs.

"Take me," she pleads, running one hand down his sleek chest, across his lean abs, then settling on his thick length, positioning the head at her entrance. He grunts and barely slips inside of her and twitches his hips, tormenting her. "_Fucking tease_," she moans, legs trembling with her impending orgasm and lips parting to let out a shaky breath.

He goes in a little deeper and captures her mouth with his own, muffling a loud cry that comes from her throat, vibrating him from head-to-toe. He breaks the kiss and pulls back slightly. "You're just too fun to make squirm." he says, moving his forearm underneath her to support her weight while he moves his other hand around her thigh and slips her thumb between her labia, rubbing her clit in a circular motion at an excruciatingly slow pace. "You know what I want . . ." he purrs, pleased when she arches her back and lets out a whine so loud that he's certain the neighbors can hear.

"I-I want you _inside me_, Roxas,_ please_. I c-can't _wait_ any longer." she chokes out.

"Good girl," he says, thrusting forward, filling her completely. She cries out, hips bucking uncontrollably. He steadies her and holds her in place with one hand while the other is occupied with lapping at her clitoris. He keeps his hips rocking at a fast pace. He presses his forehead against the wall beside Kairi's head, his mouth close to her ear. "Cum for me," he instructs, his thumb gaining momentum.

It doesn't take much longer. Kairi's hands clumsily secure themselves against Roxas' shoulders for support, nails digging into his skin until tiny dots of blood are drawn, the pressure in her abdomen draining and flaring between her legs until she can take no more. She buries her face against the side of his neck. "_Roxas!"_ she screams, feeling the most intense pleasure in her entire life.

"I love when you scream my name," he groans, his grip moving to her hips as he continues to thrust in and out. He can feel himself reaching his climax and closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Kairi's tightened, smooth muscles contracting around his member and her swollen lips leaving butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulder in the haze that her ecstasy has cast.

Just as he's about to cum, he pulls out and strokes himself, finishing up just below Kairi's entrance.

Kairi watches him, her cheeks an attractive shade of pink and her lips a bright red. Once he's done cleaning up his mess, he gives her a cocky grin and steps back so that he's no longer crushing her between himself and the wall. "How was it?"

Andddd moment ruined.

"Oh, shut up," she huffs, rolling her eyes before shoving past him to go fetch her favorite paopu-scented shampoo that sits innocently on one of the shelves built into the corner of the shower. She hands it to him once in reach. "You're washing my hair, by the way."

Roxas' ego deflates. "Ah, hell nah - do you know how emasculated that makes me feel?"

Kairi gives him a dry look. "Every time we have shower sex we have to have this same conversation - and regardless, you always end up washing my hair." she says, shaking her head.

"But -"

"I'll deprive you for two weeks if you don't wash my hair. I'll even dress in a mouse suit."

"A sexy mouse suit?" he asks, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"No," she deadpans, holding up the shampoo bottle in his face and wiggling it about. He sighs and snatches it out of her grasp.

"Fine, you demon woman."

She clasps her hands together excitedly and gives a wide, adorable smile. "Thank _youuu_, Roxie."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>After their shower the two head off to bed. Normally they sleep alone, but after having sex, for some strange reason, they always end up sleeping together - usually in Roxas' king sized bed. If it were up to Kairi, she'd sleep there every night due to the comfort factor and the fact that spooning helps her fall into unconsciousness.<p>

Once they enter Roxas' room, he claps, the large window in the room instantly becoming pitch black. Kairi, on the other hand, removes her silky night robe, exposing her naked body to the cool air that circulates throughout their apartment and discards it in the floor before heading over to the bed to pull back the comforter and sheets. She throws the extra pillows in the floor and climbs under the comforter.

Roxas turns off the lights before joining her. Once in bed, he slips an arm up underneath her and pulls her onto his bare chest, allowing her head to rest against the crook of his neck. Apparently tonight he's sleeping on his back - it's his favorite position to sleep, but she generally prefers having his warm body pressed against her backside, their legs and the sheets a tangled mess. But she's not complaining tonight. She's sore after their three rounds in the shower.

"Goodnight," he whispers, planting a lazy kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, goodnight," she murmurs, snuggling up to him, the scent of his aftershave and body spray like heaven to her nostrils. They both give sighs of pure bliss and contentment.

At least in the dark they can pretend that the other is someone else . . .

* * *

><p>Everything about her is beautiful. From her heart-shaped face to her hair that cascades in chocolate waves down just past her petite shoulders to her emerald green eyes and that small birthmark on the side of her neck. Yes, every little detail about Olette Mapleton is one that Roxas absolutely adores. They've known each other for so long that he knows her as well as he knows the back of his hand.<p>

And that means more than her favorite color (yellow) and what her horoscope is (Capricorn).

Like how her favorite flavor is orange and how she hates the taste of coffee so she adds as much sugar and cream as she can. He knows about how she feels uncomfortable because her thighs aren't as skinny as some of the other women's. He knows that when she is feeling embarrassed she covers her cheeks with her hands to hide the undeniable blush on her cheeks.

He knows that when she wakes up in the morning that it takes her longer than five minutes to coax herself out of bed. He knows that she hates procrastinating and prefers to get everything done early. She likes board games and rook, but hates poker. She isn't a sore loser and loves reading before going to bed.

She -

"Are you listening to me, Roxas?"

He blinks out of his daze and peers across the table onto Olette's beautiful face. "Huh?" He glances down at the coffee in front of him._ Oh, yeah_. He invited Olette out for coffee at their favorite café in Twilight Town - The Usual Spot. It sells a variety of iced-teas and coffee. It even has little muffins and croissants.

"I was just saying that you, me, Pence, and Hayner should go to the beach - fall is around the corner and it will be our last chance to go."

"I'm down for it," he says with a bob of his head, "I think this coming weekend is supposed to be warm. We could always go to Destiny Islands and spend a day there. I'll drive since it's just about twenty-five minutes away."

Olette beams. "This is going to be so much fun!"

He nods and is about to respond, when her phone vibrates. Her green gaze flickers from Roxas' face onto the screen of her brand new Highwind model Gummi Phone. Her eyes light up and she bites on her bottom lip as she quickly replies to the message.

"Something wrong?" he questions, eyebrows raised as he takes a big swig of his pumpkin spice latte. She looks back up at him and smiles.

"No, that was just Hayner texting to see if I had talked to you yet about the beach."

"Oh." That makes him feel a lot better. He had a scenario in his head that Hayner had just asked her out. It had been devastating enough to make his heart come out of his butt. "Anyways, did you hear about Seifer?"

Olette pulls her raspberry tea closer and takes a sip. "No," she says, settling back against the chair. "What happened?"

"Apparently he's entering the Struggle tourney this year and he's called me out." he answers, frowning. "How many times do I have to whoop his sorry ass before he gets it through his head that he's no match for me?"

The young woman across from him shrugs her shoulders. "Eh, well, it's still fun to always watch you and Hayner beat down the competition. I think Hayner still believes that one day he will knock the championship title out of your hands."

Roxas snorts at the notion. "Yeah, right! No one can handle a struggle bat like me," he says, holding an arm up and flexing. Olette raises the tips of her fingers to her mouth and giggles.

"Alright, Mr. Tough Guy, tone it down a little bit."

"There's too much manliness up in here," he motions to himself, "to contain. You're just going to have to deal with it, Olette."

"You're too much, Roxas," the brunette chirps, laughing again. "How did I ever become friends with such a dork?"

"Because back in the day, before you got that high-paying journalist job, you were a dork, too." They grin at each other. "I remember that one time in high school when you were going through some weird stage and decided that wearing thigh-high orange and white stockings with jeans shorts and suspenders was cute. Hah."

"Tifa Lockheart - my idol - wore suspenders and they looked _ah-maz-ing_, okay?" she retorts, pouting. Before he can make a witty comeback her phone starts ringing. He scowls. _Of course - _and just as he was starting to enjoy himself.

Olette picks up the handheld device and hits something on the screen before lifting it up to her ear. "Olette Mapleton speaking." Roxas can vaguely make out a voice coming from the speaker before she nods. "Yes, I'll be right over. Thank you."

His heart clenches in disappointment. "Got to go?"

She gives an apologetic smile and reaches across the table, placing her hand over his. "Sorry, my boss wants me to come look at a specific paragraph in the article I just turned in yesterday. It's important. But it has been nice seeing you." She moves to grab her wallet out of her purse but Roxas stops her.

"I'll pay," he explains, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and fishing out the proper amount of munny (including enough to cover a tip) and lays it out on the table. "Just call me to confirm about the beach."

"I will," she chimes as they stand up. She walks around the table and throws her arms around his neck. Roxas returns the gesture, his heart fluttering in his chest - then she leaves his arms and starts for the door, waving over her shoulder. "I'll see you around!"

"Yeah . . ." he mumbles, watching her leave. He sighs once she is out of sight. "Fuck my life."

* * *

><p>After receiving a brief text from Namine, Kairi finds herself at her and Riku's apartment, clad in yoga pants, a tank, and her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Namine doesn't look much different, except that her blonde hair has been left down in its usual wavy state. She approaches from the kitchen with two aluminum bottles of bud in hand. She hands Kairi one and pops the top off the other before taking a seat on the sofa beside her cousin.<p>

"Where's Riku?" Kairi inquires before taking a big gulp of beer. Namine gives her a look that screams 'really'.

"Do you have to even ask? Where do you think he is?"

"Um, with Sora?"

"Exactly," the blonde grumbles, "I mean, I don't mind him going out - obviously, it's nice to get away from him every once in awhile. But Sora has been so freaking clingy lately. It's almost like they're _dating_."

They both freeze and look at one another - then hunch over laughing. "Imagine the ship name for that! Soku."

"_Rira_. Just doesn't sound right." Namine chortles, shaking her head. Kairi bobs her head in agreement.

"Sora would totally be on the bottom."

"Hmm, yeah. It's hard to imagine Riku being the submissive type." Namine chimes with a small chuckle that dies down a few moments later. She then gives her best friend a calculating look that said best friend doesn't like - she takes another drink.

"Quit giving me that look."

Namine leans back against the fluffy pillows propped behind her and puffs her cheeks outward. "Then tell me what's on your mind." Kairi gawks at her in disbelief. "Why are you so surprised? I could tell something was on your mind the moment you walked through the front door."

"Apparently you and Roxas can both tell when I'm upset - that or I'm just not as good at hiding my emotions as I think."

"We've known you forever. It's not that surprising - anyways, shoot."

Kairi groans and hunches forward. "You know what's bothering me, Nami. Every time I hear Sora's name all the feelings I have for him resurface. I can't get him off my mind - I _love_ him. But I was too stupid to admit how I feel and lost my chance. The wedding is in two months."

The blonde reaches over and gives her at sympathetic squeeze. "I know it hurts, Kai, but you've got to move on. Sora has been a taken man for two years now - you need to finally let go. If you don't . . . then you may never find true happiness - and you may ruin the relationship you two have."

"True happiness, huh?" the redhead murmurs to herself, her eyes becoming glassy.

* * *

><p>When Roxas gets back to the apartment about a quarter past seven, he walks in to find Kairi sprawled on the couch in nothing but a pair of shorts and a bra. Having grown accustomed to the sight, he gives a lazy wave in her direction while kicking off his vans at the door. She returns the gesture and says, "I fixed a pizza. It's in the oven."<p>

"Thanks," he says, plopping down beside her only to realize that the television isn't even on. _The hell? _The corners of his lips pull downward. ". . . Have you been staring at the wall this whole time?"

" . . . Today really sucked."

Roxas hums his agreement and laces his fingers together, propping his wrists up on his abdomen. "I guess I'm going to Destiny Islands soon with Olette, Hayner, and Pence."

"Sora wants to hang out tomorrow."

"Why does that suck? I thought you'd be happy about spending time with him?" He pauses when he catches the bitter look twisting her facial features. Fortunately, he knows the look all too well. "He's bringing _her_, I take it?

There's a beat of silence that passes between the two, then: "Unfortunately. FML."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><span>Next time on Whole: <span>_

_"It's obvious." _

_". . . Excuse me?" _

_"The way you look at him. You love him. But he's mine and I want you to back off. Get out of his life."_

_"What if I don't?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's all for now! Sorry about any mistakes. I proofread it multiple times, but I still make mistakes on occasion!<em>**

**_Also, this chapter doesn't have much going on in it. It's just to introduce our leading man and lady and to give you a slight grasp of their characters. _**

**_Looking for other KH stories? PLEASE check out SoraxKairi7's profile. Her KH stuff always has a healthy dose of drama - I'm certain you'll love it._**

**_Please share your thoughts!_**** Do you think this worth continuing? AND since Sora isn't dating either Namine or Xion, who do you think he's with? I'll give you a hint: she's a Disney princess (mainly due to the fact that in KH AUs none of the Disney characters are EVER included).**


	2. B for Bitch

_**Author's Note: Okay, I lied about the Disney Princess thing. Not intentionally. Literally, I had Ariel planned to be Sora's woman. But I changed it to Selphie because I feel like I have more room to make her a basic bitch. LOL. Anyways, thanks for those that were kind enough to review or add to their favs/alerts.**_

_**P.S. It makes me sad that hardly anyone really likes the whole Kairi/Roxas (Riku/Kairi, too) pairing. Can't say much since I used to really detest the thought of it. Hah.**_

_**P.S.S. I also changed the name of this to 'My Somebody'. It was formally known as 'Whole'.**_

_**I know in KH munny is more like yen, however, since I'm not familiar with yen, I'm just going to use the US dollar system and instead of saying dollars, I'm going to use munny (400 munny instead of 400 dollars).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: B for Bitch<strong>

* * *

><p>Kairi hatefully takes a bite out of the juicy chicken sandwich she ordered and glares at the couple sitting across from her. Sora wraps his arm around the brunette beauty beside him and pulls her in for a playful kiss. She giggles, her green eyes shining with mirth.<p>

"Sora, stop," she whines, nudging him in the side, "we're making Kairi uncomfortable!"

Yes, yes, you_ are _- that and causing her emotions to go haywire like a raging hippo straight from the Deep Jungle. "I'll be fine," Kairi retorts, eye twitching when the man that holds her heart merely tugs his fiancée closer and begins placing quick pecks against her neck. _Shoot me now_.

"Sorry Selphie," Sora laughs, his own blue gaze meeting his woman's, a look of pure adoration and awe marring his visage, "you're just so beautiful."

"Ugh, too much corniness. I think I'm going to suffocate." Kairi gags, shaking her head. "I feel like such a third wheel."

Selphie Corinne (pronounced car-reen) Kapowski; twenty-two-year-old former Miss Galaxy and daughter of DI High's principle. She's got a killer body and a better rack than Kairi (oh, how she feels inadequate) - which only came in a few days after she turned eighteen. She's taller, meaning she has nice, long, lean legs and twigs for arms. Not to mention her perfectly narrow face and light caramel-brown hair that has natural blonde highlights when the sun hits it.

On top of her stunning looks, she's got book smarts. She kept straight As in school, was head of the journalism club, and was always managing to find secluded places to throw the most gossiped about parties.

Her success didn't end in high school, either.

She went on to graduate from college with a degree in fashion and now owns her own clothing and accessory shop right on Destiny Islands called 'The Shack'. It's one of the most popular clothing stores on the islands.

She and Sora met about three years ago when he accidentally spilt coffee on her when he accidentally tripped on a curb. To make it up to her, he offered to buy her dinner - right then and there. Obviously the bitch accepted.

Sora frowns and removes his arm from around Selphie's shoulders and moves to sit beside Kairi. "What are you doing?" she inquires, eyeing him suspiciously. He grins from ear-to-ear before engulfing her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry you feel neglected, Kai," he says, squeezing her, causing her to gasp at the lack of air in her lungs. "It's just I've been so busy helping Selphie plan the wedding."

She wiggles about, putting the least amount of effort into breaking out of his hold (because really, she's enjoying his nice, firm abs pressed against her side - and she's not going to deny it, either - she's not some shy sixteen-year-old anymore). "Yeah, yeah, at least you're still finding time for Riku. Or so Namine has been telling me."

Sora loosens his hold, allowing her to get more comfortable, and then places his chin on the top of her head. "Riku's the best man. He's been helping me out with stuff."

"Help with what? Rack up some head shots on Call of Duty? Collect a few new bruises from sparring? Gain a beer belly?"

The brunet chuckles. "No! I had to go pick out a tux for myself and the groomsmen - and since Riku has better taste in clothes than me, I thought his opinion would be of some help - for once. And -" he shifts to where his lips are inches from her ear, his light puffs of breath tickling her ear. She blushes at the close proximity. "Between the two of us, I didn't want to hear Selphie if I picked out something she didn't find up to her standards."

Kairi giggles, not noticing Selphie seething from the other side of the table.

"Look," Sora says, giving her a firm look, "I promise I'll start making some quality time for you, okay? You're one of my best friends, Kai. I don't want to lose that, you know?"

"Thanks, Sora-Wora," she remarks, pinching one of his cheeks. "That means a lot to me."

He nods and wraps his arms around her, giving her another warm embrace, their cheeks pressed together. She's literally on Cloud Nine right now.

She internally groans and wipes the phrase from her mind. It reminds her too much of her most recent boyfriend - Cloud Shithead (Strife). He had been her first in the sack and last to grab her attention enough to get her focus off of Sora.

Too bad he ended up being a cheating a-hole.

"No problem, Kai-Sky,"

"That's such a lame nickname."

"Not as bad as 'Sora-Wora'."

"Okay, you got me there."

He ruffles up her hair and stands up while she swats as his hands. "Where are you going?" Selphie questions with raised eyebrows.

"The bathroom. I'll be right back." he answers and leans over to give his fiancée a small smooch on the forehead. Kairi rolls her eyes at the scene. The two are practically inseparable and it makes her sick.

Once Sora is out of sight, the two women begin playing with their food. Kairi awkwardly pushes around the lettuce she took off her sandwich while Selphie picks at her salad with disinterest.

_Could this get anymore awkward?_ Kairi wonders to herself, sneaking a peek up at Selphie. The young woman huffs and flips her bangs out of her face for the umpteenth time since they've arrived and then shifts to tug at her tank, adjusting it to where her cleavage is a little more visible.

What does she have that Kairi doesn't? She squints, scrutinizing the other female. Bigger breasts? Check. Lack of freckles on the bridge of her nose? Check. A nice, subtle tan? Check. Perfect hair? Fuck.

Why must she be so inadequate in comparison? Physically, Selphie is definitely more desirable by standards - or so Kairi believes. Lighter hair and darker skin. It's the perfect combination. At least according to her latest addition of Bodhum Women Weekly.

"It's obvious." Selphie says, gaze locked on the manicured nails of her left hand. Kairi blinks.

". . . Excuse me?"

"I can tell by the way you look at him when you think I can't see - you love him, but he's mine," Selphie adds, a challenging look in the depths of emerald stare. "So back off and get out of his life."

Did she really just say that? Kairi reels back in surprise. This is the innocent woman that Sora always gushes about? The perfectly sweet, kind, - _lying whore!_ She grits her teeth.

"And if I don't?"

The fakest laughter pours from the woman's glossed lips. If Kairi were to compare to another sound, it would be the equivalent of nails racking against a chalkboard. "Honey, _puh-lease_, I could mop the floor with your skinny ass and do my hair at the same time." She props her elbows up on the table and laces her fingers together. "I protect what's mine - and that includes my fiancé. I don't mind you being friends, but I don't appreciate what you just did."

_Wow. Really? Kitty's got claws._

"Um, just FYI, I didn't initiate any of that. _Sora_ hugged_ me_ - and that's it. It's not like he was _ravishing_ me right in front of you."

Selphie flips her hair over her shoulder. "You're right. But that's how affairs start. Eventually the feelings you have for Sora will surface - he will find out. And when he does, things between you two are going to change. We don't keep secrets from each other - he'll tell me - and that's when your friendship will change." She pauses to fork a sliced strawberry perched on the very top of her salad. Kairi sits in silence, her mind racing while trying to devour her words.

Why is it suddenly so difficult to breathe? Her heart is thumping wildly against her rib-cage, ready to burst through her sternum at any given second. She takes a large gulp of her cherry coke.

"He'll slowly distance himself from you," she scrunches her nose up, "to spare your feelings, because that's how Sora is. You'll try harder to keep him in your life, of course, because you love him and you're clinging onto the possibility of still winning his heart, but the battle is already over." She gestures towards herself. "Eventually he'll stop answering your calls and texts. And at this point, you will expect it. You'll be hurt, you'll be sad, you'll feel betrayed. You'll wish that you told him how you felt earlier - and you'll try to get a hold of him through his friends and family, but not even that will repair your friendship."

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Kairi snaps, barely able to control herself from just leaping across the table and beating the other girl's face in. Oh, how she wants to. But . . .

Is it really worth risking her friendship with Sora? The guy she has known for eighteen years?

"I do." Selphie remarks calmly, a cold, hardened expression in-tact. "How? Because I've been there. I used to be best friends with a guy named Tidus; he was the man of my dreams. Cute, sporty, and funny. We used to live by each other and then he moved away to a place called Besaid Island. We kept in contact and we would visit as often as possible. I loved him - and then, one time when he was visiting, he met a girl named Yuna -"

"I know her! She used to date Sora's twin brother, Roxas." Kairi interjects, receiving a glare. Oops.

"I'm aware of that," she mutters, "Anyways, Tidus fell head-over-heels for the girl. To make matters worse, she had family in Besaid and went there almost every weekend. After that, I fell off of Tidus' radar. We stayed best friends until I told him how I felt. By then it was too late - and we grew distant. Now we're complete strangers. If I see him on the street, you know what we do?"

Kairi doesn't respond, almost too afraid to hear the answer, mainly because she already knows. But surely her and Sora wouldn't become like that, right? She closes her eyes. He made a promise - _"The three of us will always be friends, Kai,"_ - _"Remember what you said? I'm always with you, too."_ - _"We're always together, even when we're apart, because our hearts are connected."_ - one that he would never violate.

Selphie's voice snaps her out of her internal reverie: "Whenever Tidus and I pass each other on the street, we just keep walking. I might steal a quick glance in his direction, and maybe our shoulders even slightly touch, but there's not a single word spoken."

"Sora wouldn't . . ."

"That's what I thought about Tidus, too."

"Sorry I took so long, ladies," Sora beams, plopping down beside Selphie, a large grin in-tact.

Kairi gulps, her eyes meeting his. She notices how happy he looks, as if seeing it for the very first time. It causes a sharp pain to riddle throughout her chest and she is forced to look away. She doesn't want to admit this to herself, but it is about time she did:

Sora truly, deeply loves Selphie.

Not that she is surprised. Sora never dated anyone unless he was genuinely interested. He has always worn his heart on his sleeve, never afraid to extend a helping hand out to a stranger, even if they appeared dangerous and likely to hurt him. He trusts too easily and is naïve. But he is never insincere, especially when dealing with his relationships - they're sacred to him.

What made her think she ever had a chance?

"After we get done eating, I was thinking we should go play some paintball." Sora says, grabbing his glass of Pepsi and downing the rest of it. Once he's finished, he adds: "Today's when it's half off."

Kairi has half the mind to decline, mainly due to the emotional roller coaster she's currently riding, but the thought of shooting Selphie between the eyes causes an evil little smile to crawl onto her face. "Sounds like fun! But I won't have a partner?"

Selphie perks up as she grabs Sora's arm desperately. Kairi's grin broadens at the sight. _Yep, Selphie's a girly-girl_.

"Yeah, Sora," the petite girl whines, propping her chin up on his shoulder, "it wouldn't be fair for us to gang up on Kairi. I thought she was your best friend?"

Sora chuckles at his fiancée. "She is! Besides, I already texted my bro while I was in the bathroom, he said he would be her partner."

_Perfect_, Kairi thinks, now smiling like a full blown idiot. The last time few times Kairi had went paintballing it was with Roxas, Sora, and Riku. She was on a team with Riku, the god of paintball, and just when they were certain they'd win, Roxas took them both out. He's been able to beat Riku ever since (except that one time Riku had to resort to cheating).

"Are you scared you'll lose, Selphie?" she teases, earning a glare from the other female.

"No, _my man_," she coos, snaking both arms around Sora's arm and presses her chest against him, "will win for the both of us."

Kairi twitches and pinches the material of her skinny jeans. _That flaunting, conniving, bitch!_ How dare she? She grits her teeth together through her smile. Oh, how she can't wait to pop her between the eyes. She has it coming.

* * *

><p>By the time they get to the large warehouse where paintball is played, Roxas is already standing outside clad in a black, tight fitting uniform with white, plastic chest and back plates, elbow and knee guards, and a pair of clear plastic goggles on his face. There is a matching uniform cradled in the crook of his arm.<p>

"Hey!" Roxas greets them, handing the uniform off to Kairi once she's in reach. "We'll have to get our guns inside." he adds and plants his hand on her back, shoving her towards the door.

On the inside is a small lobby with two connecting hallways on either side and a door on the back wall that leads into the paintball course. The walls are painted a vibrant cobalt with splashes of glow-in-the-dark neon while the carpet is pitch black with tiny, pinpoint specks of the same neon. Near the left wall is an L-shaped counter with a worker standing behind it at a cash register.

"Are you ready to have your ass handed to you, little bro?" Sora teases, giving his twin a toothy grin. Roxas looks over his shoulder at the other Keyes and rolls his eyes.

"We're two minutes apart. It doesn't count."

"But it does," Sora insists, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. Kairi can imagine that tongue doing some serious damage - _stop right there_.

"Whatever," Roxas says, bobbing his shoulders while turning his attention back on the redhead he's currently shoving towards the changing booths. "Now hurry up and get changed, sweet cheeks. We've got a game to win."

Kairi's face heats up. "Don't call me sweet cheeks!"

"Yeah, yeah," the blond mutters, lifting the curtain out of the way with one hand and gently shoving her the rest of the way in with the other.

Kairi stumbles in and starts peeling away her clothes, mumbling under her breath. A few moments later she reemerges from the booth, bumping chests with Selphie as the girl takes her place. They both shoot each other glares that go unnoticed by the two men accompanying them.

"Here." Roxas holds out a paintball gun for her. "It's already loaded." She raises an eyebrow at him as she takes the weapon into her capable hands.

"You act like I haven't been here before, Rox."

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess you're right, huh?"

"When am I wrong?" she asks, winking at him. He groans.

"Don't make me answer that." They head for the door to wait for their opponents. "Anyways, how's it going? See any cracks in their relationship or what?"

Of course Roxas would ask her that. It's like an unspoken rule between them to do so. Just another aspect of their broad friendship. Kairi leans over and puts her mouth close to the young man's ear. "Awkward," she whispers, "I can't stand Selphie."

"I should have expected as much. Girls never like the competition. So catty."

She slams her plastic-protected elbow into his side, causing him to jump in surprise and yelp. She narrows her eyes at him, not even caring that she probably put a decent sized bruise on his hip.

"You would be the same way if you were in my situation."

"Probably." he agrees, nonchalant.

"Thanks for the empathy." she deadpans.

"Finally! I fucked up my credit card and didn't know if it would get accepted or not . . ." Sora says, approaching with Selphie at his side, both donning uniforms similar to Roxas and Kairi's except in a yellow and black scheme. Roxas slaps him across the back and shoves him through the doors separating them from the obstacle course. "Hey!"

"None of us care about your shitty credit card. We just want to get this game started today. We only paid for an hour."

Kairi smirks and cocks her gun. "That's all we need."

Selphie gulps, a look of pure horror on her features. "I really don't know about this," she mutters, "I'm more of a jump-roping, rock climbing, yoga kind of girl. Not some hardcore paintballing girl."

Sora pulls her in for a reassuring kiss and Kairi's heart sinks. Why did she opt to subject herself to such torture again? When she's well aware that this happens every time? Sora's her best friend and long time crush, yes, but this - this is eating her up. Maybe Namine is right: she needs to let go, but she doesn't know how.

Still . . .

She clenches her jaw taut. Fighting back tears -

She's so sick and tired of feeling this way - of being this weak. She doesn't need Sora, she _wants_ him, and the damned organ taking up residence in her chest cavity refuses to do otherwise. If only she could rip it out, then maybe she wouldn't have to hurt or feel.

The redhead is brought back to earth by a gentle, yet firm grip on her shoulder. She blinks and follows the length of the arm all way the to owner's shoulder then face, not surprised to see Roxas staring back at her with concern. "You okay? Sora and Selphie already left to get set up at station two."

"Yeah, sorry, I was just zoned out," Kairi admits, pinching the bridge of her nose between a forefinger and thumb, her cheeks heating up in humiliation. She allows Roxas to wrap an arm around her lower back and start guiding her to their station. "Did Sora and Selphie notice?"

"If they did they didn't really show it."

"Oh, I guess it doesn't matter, we need to focus on coming up with a strategy to win. I want to take out Selphie - obviously." She crosses her arms. "How many hits did you buy?"

"Two hits."

"I wish you had rented helmets so head shots were allowed . . ."

"Well, you can always jerk the barrel up a little bit before you take the shot and say it was an accident?"

She chuckles and shoves him. "I may hate the bitch, but I don't want to kill her. Sora probably wouldn't forgive me for that one."

"You're probably right," Roxas shoots back, grinning.

Soon after they reach a wooden box about five feet wide on either side. From there they can see the rest of the obstacle course and Sora and Selphie's station, all lit up by black lights. The fake boulders and walls are aligned in a maze, giving the contestants enough cover, but making it easy to get lost in.

"What's the plan?" Kairi questions, hunkering down beside Roxas.

He rubs at the tip of his nose. "Win."

The redhead twitches at the blond's words and forces herself to resist the urge to snort. All she manages is a sarcastic remark: "_Really?_ Who would have thought it?"

"I really don't use any specific strategic," he answers honestly, giving her a sheepish smile, "I just rely on my instincts. You know that."

"Ugh, so all those times you told me to watch the rear like it was some big strategy -"

"I was really just winging it? Yep. Pretty much." He peeks over at station two before lowering himself. "That and I read my opponents."

Kairi puffs her cheeks out, eyebrows knotted together. "Okay, then tell me about Sora's paintballing habits."

The blond shifts around on his feet, placing his weight on one knee. "He always aim to his right - or in our case, left. It's best to dodge right and get the hit on him. But he doesn't hesitate for long, so you'll have to be quick to take 'em out. He will counter if you miss and he's light on his toes. If you stop to celebrate getting a hit on him, he'll already have you down for the round."

"Wow," she mumbles, impressed. "You know him well. I've realized that myself, playing as long as I have."

Roxas brushes at his shoulder, a smug expression in-tact. "What can I say? Manly intuition." he says with a wink. Kairi swats at his chest - just as the bell for the first match to start rings. "Shit." He grabs her arm and starts pulling her towards the obstacle course. "Let's go."

About five minutes into the match, they find each other. Kairi instinctively dives behind a wall, while Roxas aims for Sora, but Selphie, panicking, steps in the way and takes the hit to the chest. She screeches while Sora pulls her behind a boulder with him.

"Good job, Rox," Kairi whispers to her teammate, giving him a quiet high-five. "I want the next shot on Selphie, though, okay?"

He nods. "That's fine with me. I was aiming at Sora to begin with, but she kind of got in the way."

"I noticed. She doesn't have a clue about what she's doing out there."

"Obviously," Roxas mutters, eyes moving toward another wall about five feet away from the boulder that Selphie and Sora dove behind. "We need to get there," he says, pointing towards the small slab. "Problem is we'll be vulnerable the ten feet it takes us to reach that wall."

Kairi bite her bottom lip, a plan already formulated in her head - but it's one she doesn't quite like all too well. "I have an idea, but I don't like it."

"What is it?"

"I'll jump out first, drawing their attention, then you can try to get any shots in while running to get behind the wall. You should scare them back into hiding - or so I hope. Sora knows Selphie is more of liability in this game - he can't take too many risks."

"You're right, but I don't know if I can handle the thought of losing you," he retorts, a pained look on his visage. "You're too important to me, baby."

Her eyes roll so fast in their sockets that it's a miracle that they don't pop out of her skull. "Oh, shut up, Drama Queen," she grumbles. Roxas gives her a wide grin. "Now, we go on one, got it?" He nods and cocks his gun while she holds up a hand, three digits extended. "3," she curls a finger, "2," another, "1."

The tiny redhead leaps from behind the wall, gun held up. Sora, the naïve man that he is, pivots from behind the boulder and attempts a shot at Kairi - they both hit each other in the chest, splattering neon green paint across their plastic plates. In the meanwhile, Roxas dodge rolls out from behind the very wall Kairi leaped from and poises his gun upward, aiming for Sora - only for Selphie to knock her fiancé out of the way and take the hit - right. In. The. Crotch.

She goes down, holding herself between the legs, green eyes watering. All the contestants stop and rush to the young woman's side - mostly out of politeness on Kairi's end, because everyone knows she's dying on the inside at the girl's pain.

"Selphie! Are you okay?" Sora asks, eyes darting worriedly to her face, hands flying to her shoulders.

"M-My vagina . . ." she whimpers, plopping back against the brunet's chest.

"Ah, man," Roxas begins, running a hand down the side of his face. "I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, Selphie."

"I know . . . I-I just want to go, Sora - I'm sorry."

Sora shakes his head as he lifts her up bridal style in his arms. "Don't apologize, babe. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me when you didn't want to."

Kairi watches on, that green monster manifesting itself in her chest again, all laughter dying in her throat.

The brunet of the Keyes twins, turns his head towards his sibling and best friend. "I'm sorry for bailing on you guys - especially you, Kairi. I promise we'll spend a day just to ourselves, alright?"

"Um, okay."

_Yeah right._

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll admit it, you're in a shitty spot." Roxas says, opening the door to their apartment and allowing Kairi in first. "But, Kai, there are tons of guys out there that would be lucky to be with you."<p>

"If that were the case, then shouldn't the one I love want to be with me?" she bites out, tugging off her tank top and discarding it on the floor.

"It doesn't always work that way, though. Trust me. I know." Roxas answers while he kicks his shoes off at the door and approaches the couch, plopping down before snatching the remote up from the coffee table and turning the device on.

_Beauty and The Beast_ is on, a reality show about a deformed prince that tries to find love. He scrunches his nose in distaste and flips through the guide, looking for something interesting - like something about skateboarding or that one show he likes: Gran Pulsian Ninja Warrior? Yeah, that's it, at least he thinks so.

_Nope, that sucks - that sucks, too. Ugh. What man wants to watch that crap? Ew. Huh? The hell? What's that? I'm almost too scared to find out -_

"Why don't you watch TV later, Rox?" Kairi purrs, pulling the remote out of Roxas' hand and settling on his lap, completely naked. He looks up passed her chest that has been so kindly thrust in his face and raises his eyebrows.

"What's with the sudden mood change? You were just pouting."

To prove his point, she juts out her bottom lip. "I want you to make me forget about Sora, Rox."

Roxas smirks, his hands finding her hips and pulling her closer. "I think I can do that."

She smashes their lips together, grinding her nether region against his. Roxas doesn't mind, his hands guiding her lower half and supporting her weight at the same time. He catches her bottom lip between his teeth and pulls the plump flesh into his mouth, sucking. Kairi releases a light moan at the action, heat already rushing down to her abdomen.

The kiss intensifies, their tongues brushing together while they explore the other's mouth. But their need for air wins out and they are forced to break apart, both breathing heavily.

Kairi takes the moment to pull Roxas' shirt over his head and throws it somewhere behind her, her hands then going down to the button of his jeans. She pops it loose and undoes his zipper, she lifts herself up and works both his boxers pants down to his knees, exposing his hardening member. She raises her eyebrows.

"Not all the way there, yet, huh?" she asks in a mocking voice, sliding down his legs and taking his pants the rest of the way with her. Her knees hit the floor. "I guess I'll have to do something about that." she adds, positioning herself between his legs. Roxas buries a hand in her hair, eyes ablaze with lust and excitement.

She keeps their eyes locked as she runs her tongue down his length, pleased when he throws his head back and grunts, the muscles in his abdomen visibly tightening. "Like that?"

"Yeah - don't, _ugh_, don't stop."

She moves to hover her mouth over his appendage, her tongue swirling around the head before she takes him fully into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head in an up and down motion. Roxas reacts, his breathing becoming labored and his hips involuntarily bucking in sync with her mouth. She feels him back rock hard in her mouth and picks up the pace -

"_Fuck,_" he snaps, pulling her up with him as he stands. Kairi squeaks in surprise as he bends her over the couch, one arm wrapping around her hips while the other trails down the smooth length of her left arm, halting when he entwines their fingers together. "I'm taking you. _Now_." he grounds out before slamming himself deep inside of her. Kairi squirms, letting out a deep moan.

He pumps her against his member, grunting and moaning. Sweat begins to pucker on Kairi's skin as she allows him to thrust roughly inside of her, filling her to the brim, stars lining her vision.

"_Ooooh_, Roxas, yeah . . ." she whines as he pauses to pull her in an upright position, removing his hand from hers to caress the underside of one of her breast while he slips the other between her legs, using her dampness to begin sensuously rubbing her clitoris. She throws her head back and spreads her legs as far as the position will allow, giving him better access to her sensitive pearl.

Roxas groans when he feels her inner walls squeeze his penis, begging him to continue. He doesn't disappoint. He starts rocking his hips at a sluggish pace, feeling himself already close to his climax, only for Kairi to beat him there. Her entire body quivers as if a bolt of lightning struck her, her head colliding with his chest as she cries out in pleasure, her legs slamming together as if she can't stand it.

He doesn't stop, he continues pushing himself into her as deep as he can, smirking when she begs him to stop. "It feels good - _too good -_ I-I can't take it . . . nhuh."

"You don't mean that," he purrs into her ear, pressing lips against the side of her neck. He's brought out of his lustful daze when he feels her pull away and twist towards him. "Kairi?"

"Down." she commands, turning him towards the couch and pushing him into a sitting position. She climbs onto him and promptly impales herself on him, causing both to moan. She presses their foreheads together, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "I'm taking the lead." He nods dumbly while she buries her knees on either side of him and begins to bounce in his lap, their skin smacking together loudly.

Roxas begins panting his eyes glued to Kairi's breasts as they dance in front of him, giggling due to her motions. He grips her hips and helps her gain momentum. It does the trick and he can feel his length begin to throb. Kairi hunches forward, her mouth near his ear. "Cum for me, Roxas . . ." she moans, her legs twitching as she reaches her peak again.

Roxas didn't think it possible, but her walls tighten further around him, causing him to moan loudly and buck up into her as he cums. Kairi watches his facial expressions, mesmerized. She doesn't think he has ever looked more attractive.

After he's done, they remain in that position with him still inside her. "Did it work?" he asks, completely out of breath.

"Yeah," she answers, leaning in to snag another kiss. "How about another round?"

He gives a lopsided grin. "You're on."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><span><em>Next time on My Somebody:<em>

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I want to give _us_ a shot." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, the lemon was added at last second. I was going to not have it, but then was like 'eh, I need some practice at writing these things, so yeah'. That and it has already been established that this is M RATED. So, no biggy, right?<em>**

**_Anyways, this contains a small amount of drama. But it will pick up. Believe me. Stay tuned if you want to see some arguing, fighting, cheating, and smexy time. xD Did I really just say that? Oh well. _**

**_Please share your thoughts!_**


End file.
